Superman (Original)
|-|Young= |-|Old= Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 4-C | 2-C | 4-B Name: Clark Kent, Superman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kryptonian Alien Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers= Originally only Superhuman Physical Characteristics. By the end of the Golden Age he had basically all his known powers, such as Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Time Travel, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, scales to his Post-Crisis counterpart), Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Heat Vision, and Freeze Breath. In addition, his powers include Mind Manipulation (Can telepathically control opponents with his will and hypnotize opponents), Limited Shapeshifting (Can alter his features and size to a certain extent), Pressure Point Strikes (Knocked a man out for hours with a precise nerve strike), Heat Manipulation (His X-ray vision produces heat capable of melting bullets), Limited Air Manipulation via Super Breath (Blew out a star), Limited Vibration Manipulation (Destroyed a building by singing to match its resonance frequency), Limited Sound Manipulation (Projected his voice into police broadcasts and out of other's mouths using ventriloquism) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Electricity (Withstood millions of volts of electricity without flinching), Heat and Fire (Withstood plunging through a red star, which depowered him), Poison (Inhaled deadly gas and was unharmed), Deconstruction (A disintegration attack only knocked him unconscious), Matter Manipulation (Was unaffected by a subatomic attack), Sleep Manipulation (Knockout gas did not affect him), Mind Manipulation (Resisted hypnosis and fire that burned the mind and sapped intelligence), Radiation (Was immune to deadly radiation), and Extreme Cold (Could fly in space without protection) Attack Potency: Large Building level | Star level (Casually blew up a sun with Super Breath) | Low Multiverse level (Repeatedly stalemated Pre-Crisis Superman) | Solar System level (Comparable to Post-Crisis Superman) Speed: Supersonic+ (Faster than a speeding bullet) | Massively FTL+. Immeasurable by flying through time | Massively FTL+. Immeasurable by flying through time | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted a military cruise ship) | Stellar (Pushed a sun) | Immeasurable | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Star Class | Low Multiversal | Solar System Class Durability: Large Building level (Tanked a beam that could shatter a skyscraper) | Star level | Low Multiverse level | Solar System level Stamina: Very high. Ran a race around the world, without breaking a sweat. Range: Stellar | Unknown | Interstellar | Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Nothing Notable | Kryptonite, Red Suns, Magic Key: Originally | End of Golden Age | Silver Age | Modern Age Notes: During his fight with Post-Crisis Superman, they broke the space-time continuum. However, this should likely be taken as unquantifiable plot convenience. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Orphans Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Sound Users